


Knight In Shining Armor

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 8: You're at a party when you spot an ex. Quick, you urgently have to pretend to be dating the nearest person, who happens to be very attractive.Renly's ex keeps trying to set him up with her brother so he grabs a random guy to play his boyfriend. He probably should have gotten the guy's last name sooner.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Knight In Shining Armor

Renly is making his way through the crowd of drunk partiers to get to the kitchen. He’s not nearly as drunk as everyone else there and he wants to catch up. The only reason he gave in and came to this party was the promise of alcohol. His friends had disappeared almost as soon as they walked in, leaving Renly alone. 

He was almost at the kitchen when he noticed a familiar face off to the side. His ex-girlfriend, Margaery Tyrell. They had broken up about three months earlier, after four months of dating, when Renly realized he wasn’t as straight as he thought. Or at all. Hey had parted on good terms, Margaery understanding that he hadn’t meant to lead her on. But now a small part of him wishes they hadn’t parted amicably because now whenever they ran into each other she asks if he’s seeing anybody, and reminds him that she could always set him up with her brother. She means well, but it just reminds Renly of how he can’t seem to get a guy on his own. Which is why he dives into the kitchen when they make eye contact. His luck finally seems to be turning because there’s a friendly looking cute guy in there getting a drink.

“I will pay you fifty dollars if you pretend to be my boyfriend in front of my ex” Renly said frantically with no preamble. The guy looked Renly up and down before smirking.

“Yeah I can do that. Am I allowed to grope you to prove it?”

“Yeah, you can definitely do that. I’m Renly”

“Loras. Here” Loras introduced himself, handing Renly a beer.

“Thanks”

“Well, let’s go, what are we doing? Making your ex jealous or showing that you’re not pining?”

“Neither really. We broke up three months ago when I realised I’m gay and now whenever I see her she asks if I’m seeing anybody, which the answer is always no, and then she offers to set me up with her brother”

“Well then, I guess I’m your knight in shining armor” Loras grinned, draping his arm over Renly’s shoulder, “Come on, flaunt me”

Renly laughed, taking a sip of his beer and leading Loras out of the kitchen. He didn’t see Margaery where she had been.

“We should probably get our story straight. Like, when was the last time you saw her and told her you were single?”

“End of last month”

“Okay, so, we’ve been together for three weeks, we share a class and I finally asked you out. What’s your major?”

“Political science”

“Scratch that meeting idea then cause we have no common classes. I’m a botany major, there’s not really any overlap. Uhh, what dorm do you live in?”

“I have an apartment off campus. Do you do any clubs or something?”

“I’m on the fencing team”

“My friend Robb’s brother is on the fencing team! I go to competitions sometimes!”

“Finally! That’s how we met then. You were at one of my competitions to see, you said your friend Robb’s brother, so I’m assuming Jon and we met and now we’re dating. What’s your last name?”

“Baratheon. You?”

“It’s-” Loras didn’t get to say it before he was interrupted.

“Renly! There you are! I saw you a little bit ago, but then I lost you” Margaery greeted smiling.

“Yeah I think I saw you but I was trying to get back to my boyfriend” Renly nodded towards Loras. Margaery’s grin grew.

“Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, this is my boyfriend”

“The irony is hilarious” Margaery laughed.

“What? What irony?” Renly was confused, now that Loras was laughing as well.

“You grabbing the nearest person to play your boyfriend instead of just asking me to stop trying to set you and my brother up” Margaery broke into giggles.

“What’s the irony?”

“You grabbed my brother!” Margaery was full on laughing now.

“What?!” Renly turned to look at Loras.

“Tyrell. The answer to your question, it’s Tyrell. You pretended to date me to avoid being set up with me” Loras was laughing too.

“Three months of telling me he’s awesome you’d like him and you never thought to show me a picture of him?! If I had seen him I would have said yes the first time!” Renly gestured to Loras’s face.

“I told you he looks like me”

“Everyone says that about their siblings, it’s not always true”

“Well this is what you get for doubting me”

“I met him anyway didn’t I?”

“Yeah but you could’ve met him months ago. I’ll leave you two to it” Margaery smirked before walking away.

“I can’t believe this”

“It’s really funny. But I didn’t get to grope you” Loras pouted.

“Who says you can’t still?” Renly leaned up and connected his lips with Loras’s. Loras’s hand not so subtly moved down to cup Renly’s ass, causing Renly to moan into the kiss.

“Yeah I really should have listened to Margaery” Renly said when they pulled away before reconnecting their lips, both smiling into the kiss.

“Wanna get out of here and go somewhere? How about an arcade? I could be even more knightly and win you a prize” Loras asked as he rested his forehead against Renly’s.

“This is gonna be a thing isn't it? You being my knight in shining armor”

“Oh definitely. You can be my handsome prince. Wait, my handsome king”

“Oh really”

“Yes, my lord”

“Oh, I could get used to that,” Renly said as the two left the party laughing.


End file.
